cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight/@comment-3966038-20170222043405/@comment-3966038-20170222070835
@SoulJuggler Fixing the soul from the field is a kind of backwards way to think about it, and there are so many other cards that do it more effectively, such as Irina/Gerda effects or Prankster Girl effects. It looks like they want to enable single use Magia effects, as is evidenced by Ety and Gentle, but in the case of Ety, the Lack of Gen. Break restriction is irrelevant because it is tied to a unit that only has Grade 3 forms (maybe trying to combat G1 rush?), and Gentle is not only too slow but also provides an insignificant advantage to the point of it being a +0. We still have 10 C, 5-6 R, 1 RR and the GR to solidify the issues Magia has now. If 2 of these 17-18 cards can give Magia an early game, recycle, or decent first stride plays, there may be hope for it yet. But given that it is still likely fighting for space with ND and ST, I'm not holding my breath. @Slurpypoof I won't argue, under every other circumstance, Eleanor is a bad stride, and I wouldn't give it the time of day... however, addressing the elephant on the board, Alice does not work if Catherine is not the VG. Alice is otherwise just another on hit effect that needs to be boosted in order to trigger against VG. Eleanor is a heafty cost, but if you're stuck on Alice, can you really afford to pass up a chance at Catherine? As for the rest of the ND support, I found it actually supports for Beatrix turns more than Alice. Allow me to explain. Beatrix is used more to stack triggers on your Leslie Columns than provide bonuses to Alice or herself, as these will actually stick. That said, of your units, Leslie absolutely must not go into soul for the cost. Since you will have Catherine as VG when Beatrix resolves, you want Alice on RG, and the best way to do that is calling Ginny, who triggers immediately afterward. As for your other choice, you have pretty much any workeroid you SC'ed thanks to the new support (Gerda or Natalie). Now the great thing about this is, your opponent has already damage checked before any of this happens, so if they hit a defensive trigger, you could call out Leeza and do two rounds of attacks, while saving the all out barrage for a more opportune turn, or if they didn't you can call Leslie and hammer away. You would otherwise be relying on just Alice if they hit a defensive trigger or two, and you end up whiffing. Harri (Magia)- I think you've probably read why I like Phantom Harri, and that being he enables Stride every time you see a G3 that isn't checked for damage, and Magia lives by stride. It really feels more like a GC effect, but being able to almost guarantee a stride every turn really strengthens the deck. His stride bonus is negligible, because by the time CB gets tight, you should be striding into Mephiso and filling your board with his effect, and Cutie's effect to give all RG big numbers. Lovely Companion... is something. Tbh, I don't get the hype, and I'm happy with Hoop Master's ability to call Triggers from soul and give them intercept. LC seems to focus on speed, a "lower" cost and the utility of, for instance, Peryton or... something else? (Cycling Actor? Bad Eater Clown?)